thefreshtvfandomcom-20200214-history
African Lying Safari
Plot The Final Five landed in Africa. Summary Act 1 Sierra went first and Chris blows the whistle and everyone else starts kicking. Then Sierra got the plums. But she drops them. Duncan was next and he said Soccer is a wimpy sport. But before he can finish, Heather and Alejandro kicked the balls at him at the same time. Heather went next. Alejandro kicked the ball and Heather missed. Then the ball rolled on the grass before it hits Heather. Then she got the plums. Alejandro was next and he kicked the soccer balls and it hits Duncan, Heather and Sierra shields Cody to prevent her from getting hit. Then Alejandro got the plums. In the confessional, Alejandro explains that his brother Carlos is a professional soccer player. Then everyone starts batting and some even hit Chef. Duncan commits that he’s used to smashing things with the bat. Chris commits that Heather is a batting fiend and Alejandro got hit in the head by a plum. Then Heather cracks the gourd open first which gave her the win. Heather said. "Batter, Batter, Swing, Batter." Then everyone else has ten seconds to open their gourds. Alejandro hits the gourd with the plum. Then Duncan uses a bat to open the gourd. Then Sierra hits Chef and misses a gourd. Then there was something in a box that made them feel a little scared. Duncan asked if they should run. Chris commits that they should be scared and presents Ezekiel. But Heather told Chris that they shoved Ezekiel off the plane in London. Chris commits that Ezekiel is totally feral from spending all that time with the animals. Chris commits that whoever knabs Ezekiel wins the challenge and a ticket to first class with a player of their choice. Heather asked what the reward is. Chris annoyingly said in a second. Then everyone looked inside their gourds and Duncan finds a slingshot and he broke a number of windows. Heather wonders what the pocket is for. Chris commits that inside are tranquilizer balls. Then an intern demonstrates and Chris hits one of the tranq balls and the intern passes out. Then they let Ezekiel out of the cage so he can have a head start. Chris gave Heather six tranq balls for winning the first challenge. Then he gave Alejandro three tranq balls for opening his gourd and he gave Duncan two tranq balls for smashing his gourd with a bat. Then he gave Cody and Sierra goggles and one tranq balls each since they didn’t hit any gourds. Then Chris blows a horn and the challenge started. Act 2 The scene opens up to Alejandro and Duncan walking until they spot footprints and some drool from the now feral-Ezekiel. Alejandro commits that they should stay calm. Duncan suggested them setting up a trap and lure Ezekiel in. Alejandro liked the idea. Suddenly, they realized they’re sinking in quicksand. Then they called out for help. Sierra calls out to Ezekiel committing that it's his naptime. She pelted some rocks and accidentally triggered a rhino, which forced her to run away at top speed. Just then, Sierra trips and Cody flew out and landed in a tree. Heather ran and bumps into Sierra. Heather commits that a lion could've attacked her and Alejandro stole her ammo. Sierra commits that Cody got stuck in a tree. The Elimination Ceremony The Total Drama Jumbo Jet flew out of Africa and Ezekiel got back in the plane. At elimination, Chris counts up the votes: one vote for Heather, one vote for Alejandro, one vote for Duncan, one vote for Sierra. Then Chris reveals the last vote and the lucky loser is Duncan, eliminating him. Duncan said he kind of expected that. Then Duncan got thrown out of the plane. Chris commits that he’s gonna miss Duncan. Cast Trivia Gallery Sierra Running.png Sierra Looking For Cody.png Category:Total Drama World Tour Episodes